


Toes

by hopespym



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dancing, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopespym/pseuds/hopespym
Summary: Over, under… To the side and over? No, fuck. Usually Nat helped him with things like this if they were on a mission or something. But she wasn’t around, and this wasn’t a mission.Technically.It wasn’t a mission for him and that’s all Clint cared about.Clint can't tie a tie and Bucky and Clint dance together.





	Toes

Clint bit his bottom lip as he let out a small huff of frustration, fiddling with the damn tie still. You’d think having been married and an Avenger for all these years that he would know how to tie a tie, but apparently not. It’s not like his father ever had any chance in showing him how and Barney was too preoccupied with other things during their time in the circus to bother with something like that. 

As he stood thinking about it, fabric hung loosely in his hands, he shook his head. Maybe he had been shown, but it wouldn’t be the first (nor the last) time he had forgotten something as trivial as tying a tie. 

He walked to the other side of the room as he continued struggling. Over, under… To the side and over? No,  _ fuck _ . Usually Nat helped him with things like this if they were on a mission or something. But she wasn’t around, and this wasn’t a mission.

Technically.

It wasn’t a mission for him and that’s all Clint cared about.

He heard footsteps and then the door open, looking in the mirror to see Bucky step through and lean against the door, already in his suit with the tie done better than Clint could ever hope to. Bucky raised an eyebrow at Clint in question as he huffed and walked over to his husband, “Help.”

Without waiting for a response he shoved the tie into the hands of the other man and waited. Bucky merely rolled his eyes lightly as he completed the task with ease, fixing Clint’s collar at the same time and pressing a light kiss to his temple, muttering a soft, “Ready to go?”

Clint hummed as they left the room, heading for the elevator and then to the car that was waiting for them, “What have you got to do again?”

Bucky shrugged, opening the car door and gesturing for Clint to get in before sliding in beside him and closing the door before they drove off, “Just to scope it out. They said they had to wait until a smaller event but wanted to see what was going on tonight, so here we are.”

Clint hummed again and leant his head on Bucky’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He could have done with a few more hours sleep the previous night, they both could have, but he  _ had _ promised Bucky he would go with him. 

Plus it wasn’t like he even had to do much - he could probably get away with drinking at the bar and dancing, not really having to talk to many people like he usually would at a S.H.I.E.L.D event. Which reminded him, “Hey, Buck?”

“Hmm?”

“It’s an open bar, right?”

Bucky huffed a laugh, turning his head and nuzzling his nose a little into Clint’s hair before pulling away as the car pulled into the driveway of the event, “Wouldn’t have brought you here if it wasn’t.”

_ Aw, yes _ . Clint had the best husband. He grinned at Bucky as he exited the car, but was a little too focused on watching his husband and stumbled a bit as he undershot how much he would need to lift his leg to get out. He pouted down at the ground, knowing Bucky would be rolling his eyes at him.  _ Aw, feet, no. _ He looked up at his partner and gave a small shrug with a smaller grin as he rubbed his the back of his neck before letting it fall down to his side again.

Bucky merely shook his head slowly, leading the two of them to the house, “I’m honestly a bit impressed. We’re at the door and you haven’t managed to rip or break something already.”

Clint merely grinned in response, a light blush on his cheeks at Bucky’s truth before he was dragging the two of them inside, immediately greeted with the sight of the ballroom. He turned to Bucky, quirking an eyebrow, “Drinks then dancing?”

The man pretended to think about it before leading the way to the bar, “Anything to make it hurt less when you step on my toes.”

Clint scoffed, rolling his eyes dramatically and placing his hand over his head, “Well just for that, you know I’m going to step on them ten times harder now.”

The two of them had every intention of using the open bar, though Clint would feel it  _ much _ more than Bucky would. They both knew their limits anyhow, practice made perfect and they had had a lot of time over the years to practice - not that they would ever go completely overboard at an event like this.

Not one without familiar faces and where they didn’t feel safe, anyhow. Tony had the videos to prove just how loose they could get at a free bar.

Chatting idly with some people who stopped them, but mainly just drinking and talking between themselves, they eventually made it to the dance floor as Bucky took the lead. It was a simple waltz and the two took to the routine pretty quickly as Bucky wrapped an arm around Clint’s waist, joining on one side as Clint’s other hand came to rest on Bucky’s shoulder.

Sometimes Clint would lead, but more often than not it was Bucky and as they stepped in time with the beat and the other party-goers they feel into a comfortable routine. For a while the dancing stayed the same, going two steps forward, two steps back and then doing a waltz and repeating but eventually as some of the couples migrated off the dance floor and more came on, it became more of a free for all. 

Releasing their hands, Bucky’s other arm came to join around Clint’s waist, wrapping him securely as Clint’s arms rested on his shoulders, connecting behind Bucky’s neck. They were closer dancing like this as they went from the waltz to swaying slightly, but the two didn’t mind so much. Taking a quick look around (because Bucky  _ was _ meant to be actually looking instead of staying focused on his other half the whole time) he found that most of the other dancers were slowly swaying as well and that there wasn’t a hell of a lot going on.

Clint let out a small startled shriek when Bucky dipped him out of the blue, causing the other man to chuckle before lifting him upright and holding onto his waist slightly tighter, “Ass.”

Bucky smirked in a smug sort of way, “Your favourite one.”

“Dip me again and we’ll see.”

The words were uttered with a huff, but Clint really should have known what his other half was like because a mere second later, Clint was being dipped again and held there whilst Bucky with his stupid smug face was hovering above him. Though he knew he was in no actual danger and that Bucky would let him up within no time if something was actually going wrong, Clint couldn’t help but tighten his grip around the other man’s neck, “Magic words dear?”

Clint lulled his head back and let out a small groan before weakly lifting it, “Your ass is my second favourite.”

Bucky quirked an eyebrow, “Only second?”

Clint shrugged, “I feel like you wouldn’t appreciate my Captain America joke. I need Tony for that.”

Bucky huffed again as he brought Clint back up, spinning him out with ease before bringing him back into his arms and continuing to sway. There wasn’t a structured dance and nor did they care if they were in the way of everyone else. They had almost used privilege at the free bar and they hardly ever found time to relax and do something like this, so they enjoyed it.

They spent the rest of the night goofing on the dance floor and sneaking extra drinks at the bar (not that it had limits -  _ open bar  _ \- but more that they set themselves limits) before eventually they stumbled out of the car and back to the tower again. After ridding themselves of their shoes and suits, collapsing on the bed was the best feeling of the night so far.

And if Bucky hadn’t  _ really _ paid much attention to what was going on that night, too distracted with Clint, then it was on a need to know basis. At least he had paid enough attention to fill a report out with minimum bullshitting and that alone was a win in his books.

At least Clint hadn’t stepped on his toes.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first Winterhawk fic so I hope it was okay! Lemme know what you think x
> 
> tumblr: tonystans


End file.
